Cherry Oak Asylum
by Chocolate-Obsessed
Summary: AU Raenef is admitted into an insane asylum and meets his psychologist, can you guess who? Eclipse is bored and wants a new assignment, but will this one turn into something more than a doctorpatient relationship? EclipseRae, M for torture.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Oak Asylum

A/N: Goody, my first Demon Diary fic. And, for that matter, my first AU fic. Wow, two birds with one stone (I must have good aim :D heehee, I'm so funny). I'm not quite sure how I feel about this one yet, but I'll tell you when I know.

And...yeah...well, this idea came to me from The Jacket, with Adrian Brody (please correct me if I spelled his name wrong). It's this totally sweet movie about a guy who may or may not be crazy and he's put in an asylum, where he's tested on in all sorts of tortuous ways. I loved the movie and decided I should write a fic following that story. So I did. It's not precise, I did stray a little and put my own ideas in it.

I tried to stay as in character as I could, Eclipse is a little warmer than he should be, Raenef seems a little more mature, Chris is just far too OOC for me to describe, Krayon is...in my opinion, pretty much the same as his character in the comic, and I haven't even written the part with Erutis speaking in it yet, so I can't tell you if she's OOC or not.

Now, read and (hopefully) enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary, nor the idea for The Jacket.

It's rated M for torture in later chapters.

Chapter one:

The sun was shining brightly on the castle-like mental institution. It was resting on the biggest hill surrounding a small town, as it had been for hundreds of years. The asylum owned the majority of the hillside and the adjacent hill, and the acres had thousands and thousands of trees. The setting was peaceful, one conducive to settling frazzled minds. Huge gardens with numerous types of flowers surrounded the asylum. The turn around for the entrance was centered around a giant fountain, and just to the side of that was the visitor/employee parking lot. There was one resident employee, and his life was just about to get harder.

The doors slammed open to one of the holding areas. The two male guards were struggling with a frantic young boy, who was not even as big as one of the guards. The boy's blond hair had long since come loose of its tie, which held on for dear life to a few strands. His vibrant blue eyes were reflecting the panicked state he was in.

The guards managed to strap him down to a chair, while enduring the punches and scratches the boy threw at them. When he was finally unable to move, a nurse came in with a small tray and said something to one of the guards. That guard moved over and pulled the boy's sleeve up, and firmly held the arm down. The nurse picked up a syringe full of a clear liquid and tapped the tube. She squeezed the stopper down and the clear liquid came out of the needle. She looked down at the boy's arm, finding the vein and stuck the needle in. The boy's eyes fluttered for a few seconds, and then his entire body relaxed. The guards removed the straps and picked the boy up, taking him to one of the rooms.

The resident psychologist was sitting behind his desk, writing notes on a piece of paper. He didn't need to be doing anything at that moment, all of his patients were showing great improvement, and he didn't have an appointment until that evening. In one word, he was bored. When he started writing about his patient's advancement with controlling the multiple personalities she possessed, he had started with the best intentions of writing a biography, the patient was one of his masterpieces. But by the second page of notes, the doctor started doodling. He wished for anything to happen, maybe an attempted suicide. At least then he would have something to do.

He heard his door open and looked through his long black hair to see his assistant standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Chris, what is it?" The doctor asked.

"There is a new patient to see you, Doctor Eclipse," Chris answered. He held out the clip board with the patients information on it, and Eclipse reached over his desk and took it.

Eclipse read off some of the symptoms the new patient was experiencing, they were nothing horrible, delusions, self-mutilation, mute. Mute? This new patient was going to be interesting. Eclipse was delighted, until he read the name, Raenef. They had a patient named that before, Eclipse had read about him in the records. He was under the care of the ward's overseer, a respected psychologist named Krayon, but that Raenef had left years ago. When Krayon and the other psychologists could only help him so far, they decided that he wasn't going to be a danger to himself or anyone around him, so they let him leave. The age of the new Raenef was far too young to be the same one, so Eclipse abandoned the thought.

"He's just now coming back from the sedatives, so you can go see him," Chris said. "He's in room 213. Here's the key card."

"Alright, thanks," Eclipse said, getting up from his chair and taking the key from Chris.

The halls of the asylum were more like that of a home, or so Eclipse thought. Yet, since the asylum was his home, he had a right to think that. The rooms were not a sterile white, with one window and a small cot. They were comfortable, with dressers, desks, huge beds, and if the patient was lucky, or just not suicidal, they had a balcony. Each room had a different color palette, most were light colors, to bring the feeling of happiness. Eclipse did not take to light colors to well, so his room was a dark red.

He turned down the hall and saw the back of a curly blond head. He really didn't want to talk to Krayon before he saw his new patient, but seeing as this was the only hallway that led to the room he needed, he continued walking.

Krayon turned around and saw Eclipse. He motioned to the redhead behind him, his assistant, and walked up to meet Eclipse.

"Krayon," Eclipse greeted coldly.

"Eclipse, I see you got a new patient." Krayon said.

"Yes, I was just going to meet him," Eclipse replied uninterested.

"Well, I better leave you to it. My offer for that drink after work still stands." Krayon said while walking away, shadowed by his assistant.

"And my belief that what you suggest would be unprofessional is still firmly in place." Eclipse whispered under his breath as he turned around.

Eclipse walked up to the door and took a deep breath, meeting a new patient was always nerve-racking. He grabbed the key from his coat pocket and slid it into the lock. The door opened to reveal a light blue bed with sheer curtains all around it, light blue wallpaper, and, he was a lucky one, a large balcony. The glass doors to the balcony were open, letting in a cool breeze. Eclipse walked into the room, softly closing the door behind him. He heard it click, signifying the lock was back in place. He walked toward the bed, pulled back the curtains, and stopped. There was no one in the bed. Eclipse stepped back and looked around the room again. There was no one in plain sight. He walked out to the balcony, no one. Eclipse stood in the doorway of the balcony and put his hands on his hips.

"If you would be so kind, please come out of your hiding place. My name is Doctor Eclipse and I'm going to be your psychologist for your stay at Cherry Oak." Eclipse said in his nicest voice. He had learned that if the patient thinks you're kind, they're more likely to open up.

He didn't hear any noise, so he started searching. He looked around the balcony again, and finding nothing, went inside and opened the closet. He pulled back the extra robes, and saw a small huddled form sitting in the corner.

"Are you Raenef?" Eclipse asked.

The huddled mass turned around to show a frightened boy, tears streaming down his face. He nodded his head once, his blond hair obscuring his watery eyes.

"Here, let's get out of this closet," Eclipse said, holding out a hand. Raenef reached for it, and in the process, his sleeve slipped down his forearm uncovering multiple scars. Eclipse frowned and pulled the boy up, supporting his weight and taking him to the couch. Eclipse pulled up an armchair and took out his notebook and pen.

"So, do you know why you're here?" Eclipse asked. Raenef ignored Eclipse.

Eclipse sighed, this was going to be difficult. He couldn't help people who wouldn't talk.

"Alright, if you don't want to talk right now, we'll wait." Raenef stared at Eclipse, who was sitting in his armchair with his hands folded in his lap, looking right back at his patient. Eclipse had never had a patient that didn't talk before, so he wasn't sure how to handle it, but he knew that the patient had to feel comfortable, and forcing him to do something was not going to accomplish a sense of comfort.

They sat there like that for a total of two and a half hours, neither one saying a word. Their silence was broken by Eclipse's watch beeping. He looked down and pressed a button, immediately silencing the watch.

"And that is my cue to leave," Eclipse said, "I'll come back tomorrow and see you."

Raenef nodded, and Eclipse walked out of the room. He had the distinct feeling that Raenef was watching him leave, and he pondered over how long it would take Raenef to talk.

For the rest of the day, Doctor Eclipse's thoughts were centered around his newest patient.

A/N: First chapter down, I've got a couple more written, and I think this is gonna be a really long (for me) fic, so be patient. And I've started school again, so I don't know when I'm gonna be able to write. We'll just have to wait and see. Drop a review, tell me if you liked it, if you didn't, or if you think it's a stupid idea that never should of come out of my head. –It would of anyway, cause I'm just that rebellious.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm really enjoying writing this fic, even though I haven't gotten that many reviews for it. I don't care! At least I know that some people read it...(IMMENSE appreciation for those who reviewed) Thanks, it lights up my life to read what other people think of my fic...depressingly enough, I wouldn't even mind flames, though if it was particularly evil then I probably wouldn't even waste my time on it.

Oooh, ooh, I put a little bit of the actual book in here, just for kicks.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own this...though maybe in some twist of fate I am distantly related to the author and have some inherent legal privileges...but in my current knowledge, I don't own it.

Chapter two:

Raenef and Eclipse's visits didn't falter much from their first meeting. Raenef was always quiet, and Eclipse was always waiting. And there they were, sitting in each other's presence, not talking. Two weeks had passed, and Eclipse was starting to get the feeling that Raenef was getting more relaxed around him by the little things that Raenef would do, say, he would fully lay down on the couch, or casually look over at his therapist. These signs were good, Eclipse was making progress even though no interactions were happening. Although, Eclipse was getting tired of this slow monotony of supposed advancement, so he decided to take more drastic measures.

"Alright, since you're not talking, I will," Eclipse announced at one of their sessions. He got out of seat with a shocked Raenef staring at him, and held out his notebook and pen. Raenef sat up on his couch and took them suspiciously.

"Would you mind switching seats with me, I do believe it is customary for the patient to sit there," Eclipse pointed at the couch Raenef was sitting on. "Would you like to wear my coat?"

Raenef stood up and nodded slowly, still unsure of what was happening. He received the coat and held it up.

"You can put it on, for now, you are my psychologist," Eclipse said taking his seat on the couch. "Psychologists sit in the armchair," he whispered when he saw Raenef still standing, holding the coat.

Raenef nodded again and put the coat on, obviously deciding that role switching might be fun. He sat in the lush armchair and clicked the pen to start writing.

"Since you don't talk, I'm going to pretend that you already asked me a question," Eclipse said. "Well, I'm feeling alright. I have one patient who really piques my interest, mainly because he wont talk. My other patients are all doing well, they're all relatively stable, and don't need me anymore. I've relieved them on to some of the new, young psychologists who just got out of university." He paused and looked at Raenef, "You should probably start writing something, anything really, you could just doodle, but patients feel more secure if they think their psychologist is thinking about their problems." He smiled slightly and Raenef started writing on the notepad.

"Anyway, I keep having the same dream, I've had it for years now, but recently it started to re-emerge. In this dream, I am killing people, but not just with guns or bombs, but with magic. I am feared all around. There seems to be a war of some kind, a war against angels. I know, that sounds crazy, and if you were a real psychologist you'd probably have me committed. I also know that it's not real, but I could swear it has happened, it all feels so real."

Raenef stopped writing and looked up at Eclipse. That was a weird dream, especially for someone who was supposed to help people that confessed such things. Maybe working around disturbed people all day warps a mind.

The other part of Raenef's wonder was that he had a similar dream. And now that he thought about it...there was someone next to him with long black hair, like the person sitting in front of him. In this dream though, Raenef could never see the other's face.

"That's what we psychologists call lucid dreams, where you could swear a dream was real. Also dreams are said to be symbolic, or reflect different aspects of the person. Some people also think dreams can predict the future, or see into different dimensions. I don't know what I believe dreams are, but they are fun to analyze."

Raenef smiled, this was the first time Eclipse had seen him smile since he arrived at the institution, and it solidified Eclipse's feeling that he was finally getting through. He liked it when the boy smiled, it looked so innocent. Eclipse leaned back on the couch. He stayed there thinking for a couple of seconds then looked back at Raenef.

"Well, I think that's enough for today, you were very helpful Raenef," Eclipse said getting up and walking over to the chair. "I think I should take my coat back though."

Raenef got up and removed the coat and handed that and the notepad and pen back.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Eclipse said, taking his leave.

Out in the hallway, Eclipse opened the notepad to read if Raenef had made any comments. He smiled when he saw what Raenef wrote: "completely sane" surrounded by various little doodles of flowers and a sad attempt at drawing the building they were occupying. Not that Eclipse could do any better, or would try for that matter. _Well, glad someone thinks I'm sane, _Eclipse thought.

"Eclipse," someone called out, pulling him back into reality. _Oh, no, not him, _Eclipse thought. He turned around to be greeted by a pair of purple eyes and bouncing blond hair.

"Just got done with Raenef, eh? Make any progress?" Krayon asked.

"We are advancing, slowly, but I'm getting somewhere," Eclipse answered.

"Right," Krayon said looking at Raenef's door. "You've been spending a lot of time with this patient."

"Just as I would with any other," Eclipse replied.

"Really?" Krayon asked sarcastically. "I don't think so. You visit him every day, and spend hours on end in his room." Krayon curiously tilted his head to one side.

"He's special..."

"Of course he is," Krayon said, not waiting for the full sentence and taking it in the wrong manner.

"What I meant was that he's not stable enough to leave alone, I have to gain his trust." Eclipse looked out of the window.

"Fine, fine, do what you will," Krayon dismissed. "But if I catch you doing something illegal..."

Krayon stopped at the horrified look on Eclipses face and smiled briefly to show Eclipse he was just kidding.

"Well, continue with whatever you were going to do."

"I will. Good bye." Eclipse said, turning around.

"Bye." Krayon said, pausing a while and staring at Raenef's door.

Eclipse arrived at his office, carrying a plate of food and a glass of water. He entered his office and sat down in front of the fire, not even acknowledging the presence of his assistant sitting at the large desk. They had done this before, Eclipse would come back after a session and completely ignore Chris, too deeply submerged in his own thoughts to think about the other. Eventually they would strike up a little conversation, but until then, Chris knew to remain quiet.

"My new patient is quite intriguing," Eclipse started.

"Yes?" Chris asked in interest. He loved to hear about Eclipse's patients.

"Yes, he still wont talk, but I can feel he's getting very close," Eclipse said leaning forward and staring into the fire.

"You'll help him, doctor, you always do," Chris said admiringly.

"Please don't call me 'doctor' when I'm not in the coat," Eclipse said smiling at his assistant. He didn't particularly like Chris, he did his job, and for that Eclipse was grateful, but he wasn't the brightest person, Eclipse didn't have the most interesting conversations with him.

"Of course," Chris said re-stacking some of the papers he was working on and putting them in a drawer. "I'm going to leave now, I have to get home."

"Alright, drive safe," Eclipse said, leaning back against the couch.

Eclipse thought about what to do in his morning appointment with Raenef, he felt that telling Raenef a little about himself really got Raenef to trust him, and he was wondering how much he should tell his patient. He knew that what he was doing could be considered unethical, but he didn't know what else he could do.

"Yes, that will be good," Eclipse whispered to himself.

He stared into the fire and felt the pressure of sleep fall on him.

A/N: Hmm...he didn't eat his dinner...oh well, I don't feel like retyping it in, so either imagine that he ate it during his talk with Chris, or he just left it uneaten. Right, well, except for that oversight...not bad. Bores the hell outta me, but I'll make it more interesting in later chapters. Yes, so review please, always great to hear from people so I know that I exist...strange comment, I think I'm tired... Okay, well I'm gonna post this now so I can continue on with chapter four (shall I do a very, very, very small sneak peek? Yes! Raenef talks (excited)).

Next chapter: Raenef and Eclipse fall asleep under a tree, we follow Krayon around on his quest to find out where Eclipse is, and he gets a shock in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's been a really long time, for me anyway, since I updated this. I have this policy that once I finish the chapter after the current one I post it, and for some strange reason I got a whole two chapters past this one without posting anything. And it's been a whole month! That is very bizarre for me. I'd just like to thank the reviewers, 'cause without you guys, there would be no point in posting this.

Um, yeah, disclaimer and whatnot. Just read it.

Chapter Three:

Eclipse walked into Raenef's room with a pleasant smile. He felt the cool breeze blow his hair out of his face and looked over to the sofa Raenef had taken to sitting on even before their visits. He wasn't there, but Eclipse wasn't worried yet, it wasn't like Raenef had to be sitting on the sofa, waiting specifically for his therapist to walk in the room. Eclipse walked further into the room, getting a little more apprehensive when he didn't hear any noises, not even that of breathing. He walked out on the deck and all his worries disappeared. There in the corner of the balcony, the apparent form of a fifteen year old's body was leaning lightly on the banister. His blond hair was being tossed about while he looked out at the skyline. Eclipse walked up slowly to the boy and quietly announced his presence, but Raenef heard nothing. Eclipse sighed and walked within reaching distance and paused. He stared at the small portion of the boy's face he could see and wondered what his skin would feel like. No! He mentally berated himself for even thinking something like that, it was unethical, unprofessional, and the boy was so young. Eclipse lifted a hand and tapped Raenef's shoulder lightly. Raenef's body turned around, his eyes wide in shock, then softening when he saw who it was.

"It's a beautiful day, would you like to move the chairs out here?" Eclipse asked.

Raenef nodded and ran inside, followed by Eclipse. Together they pulled the heavy sofa out, but the effort made both of them winded and they sat down on the couch outside. Eclipse's chest heaved up and down, though he looked to be in good shape, he hardly ever worked out, always sitting at a desk or in a chair talking. On the other hand, Raenef's breathing had hardly changed, and Eclipse blamed it on age. But the little Raenef was sporting a fine sheen of sweat, which made him glow like an angel. Eclipse took one more deep breath and stood up, immediately tailed by Raenef. The arm chair was significantly lighter, and Eclipse wasn't heaving by the time they got it to the balcony.

"There, now we can enjoy the sunshine before winter comes," Eclipse said while sitting in his chair. He pulled out the notepad and pen and flipped the little book open. "Do you feel like talking today?"

Raenef's smile disappeared and he shook his head slowly.

"Alright then," Eclipse said, flipping the notebook closed again. He turned his gaze to the hillside facing them. He wondered what Raenef was staring at so intently, but quickly gave up trying to guess. Then a brilliant idea hit him and he smiled at the boy sitting across from him. All the work they did pulling the chairs out would be in vain, but he didn't care.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

Raenef stared at his psychologist and stood.

The sun shone through the leaves giving everything underneath them a yellow-green hue. The perfectly manicured lawn looked so soft and inviting that Raenef couldn't help but to bend down and touch it. It felt good on his fingertips, and a small smile played on his lips. He stood again and ran a little ways to catch up to Eclipse.

Raenef slowed when he reached Eclipse and glanced at him, glad to be walking around outside. He hadn't been outside since he was admitted, and then he was struggling so much he really didn't have time to look at the scenery. The fact that he was out with the only person who ever showed any thoughtfulness was a big mood brightener, also.

They walked along a shaded path until they came to small grassy clearing surrounded by trees. Eclipse took Raenef by the hand and pulled him over to a base of a rather large tree far away from the path. Eclipse motioned for Raenef to sit down, and followed suit. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, looking at random birds that hopped around the ground or just up at the clouds. Time seemed to stop, and only Eclipse and Raenef occupied the space in it.

"This used to be my favorite spot," Eclipse said quietly. "Then I got so busy with work, I didn't have any time to relax."

Raenef nodded in understanding, though he had never been busy enough to not be able to relax. He had never been able to relax, though, due to being orphaned and homeless. He was always on the run from officials, usually for petty theft or what they assumed to be public drunkenness. Raenef sighed, in truth, his life had started to get better since he arrived at the asylum. No more worries about where he was going to sleep, or if his food was going to get him sick. He never had to worry about getting brutally beaten by the police, and if he kept on his best behavior in the ward, he would never have to worry about the guards. He was as close to being happy as he ever thought he could be. With this thought, Raenef slowly moved closer to his psychologist, resting his head on the other's shoulder. His lips curled up in the realization that being alone with the dark haired man in the beautiful sun spotted clearing felt completely right.

During this time, Eclipse had his eyes closed, enjoying the warm sun on his pale skin. He almost never went outside of the ward, he never had any need to do so. Though now he only had one patient, so he could focus all his energy on one singular point. And he thought it would be good for the teen to get outside, no doubt he needed to work his muscles, he was already thin. Eclipse smiled when he thought of how far his charge had gone since his arrival. He looked so much healthier, no longer thin with bulging eyes and translucent skin. Definitely a sign of malnutrition. Even though the boy was forced to come to the asylum, it had done him good. And if Eclipse couldn't find anything wrong, maybe he could stay? They couldn't just let him go back to the streets, at least, Eclipse couldn't. A light weight put pressure on his shoulder, causing him to come out of his thoughts and look in that direction. He saw a blond mass of hair on his left shoulder, and rested his cheek against it. His eyelids dropped dangerously low, and he fell into a light sleep.

Back inside the building, Krayon was walking down the hallway toward Eclipse's office. He was in a particularly good mood today, apparently for no reason. He was going to ask Eclipse to lunch, since both of them had to eat, and inquire about the little mute boy. Krayon knew that Eclipse wouldn't say "no" to talking about his favorite patient, and Krayon was the head of the ward, so he had a right to any new information Eclipse had to give. He smiled at himself for finally catching Eclipse in a place where he couldn't refuse.

Krayon almost skipped the small distance to Eclipse's office door, and when he reached out for the knob, he was knocked backward by the door being opened by someone on the other side. He looked up to see Eclipse's stunned assistant, staring back at him on the floor.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Mr. Krayon. I didn't see you there." The brunet said, extending his hand in assistance. Krayon took it and hoisted himself up.

"Yes, well, things like that happen, don't they? No problem," Krayon said. He looked beyond the boy into the office and noticed there was no one there. "Where is Dr. Eclipse?"

"He's with his mute patient, I think. He doesn't really tell me things anymore," the boy drifted off, then seemed to realize again that he was talking to someone. He smiled at Krayon. "I just assume he's with that patient, 'cause he's always with that patient." He shrugged.

Krayon paused. Why was Eclipse spending all his free time with his newest patient? Krayon knew the answer, he just didn't want to believe it. HOW COULD ECLIPSE ENJOY THE COMPANY OF A TEENAGER MORE THAN OF HIS INTELLIGENT, GOOD- LOOKING SELF? He mulled over this for a couple of seconds longer than was polite, not noticing that the assistant was still standing there, waiting for his opportunity to nicely say that he had something else that needed his attention. Krayon snapped back to reality and waved his hand a little to the boy.

"I should be going now, I hope you find Eclipse," the little brunet said, edging slowly away from the man that shouldn't be in a lab coat, but rather in a patient's gown.

Krayon turned around and walked in the opposite direction from Eclipse's office, heading for, what was his name again? Krayon checked his palm pilot...Raenef. Right, he was heading for Raenef's room. His mood had taken a severe decline realizing that Eclipse was...he couldn't even say it. Krayon shook his head, trying to get unsavory images out of it. Sometimes he had absolutely no control over his imagination, which, he concluded, was probably good for his techniques in healing patients. Almost all of the patients he had were cured, and never reverted back to old habits. That gave him quite the name in the psychology community.

He reached the young boy's room and took out his master key. He swished it through the lock and waited impatiently for the door to open, tapping his foot at an irritatingly fast pace. When the door was just inches open, he pushed it fully and walked into the room. There was no one inside. _Oh shit, that means they're out on the property_, he thought. That meant he'd have to go search for Eclipse, which at that moment didn't seem like a fun thing to do. Krayon hung his head, wondering if he really wanted to put that much energy into a task that wasn't even necessary. Then a grin found it's way onto his features. Krayon knew exactly where Eclipse would take his favorite patient. He almost sprinted out of Raenef's room, slamming the door shut behind him and not bothering to wait and see if it had locked.

The next few moments were a frenzy of colors, as Krayon ran past shocked psychologists and patients alike. They were not accustomed to seeing the highest employee of the asylum running in that manner, and all thought something terrible must've happened when they flung themselves out of the way and dropping all sorts of instruments with loud clangs on the marble floor. Krayon vaguely remembered one of the orderlies asking if they could help, but he only waved his hand in a dismissive way and continued running. Once outside he slowed to a fast walk, letting his eyes adapt to the amount of light. He strained his memory trying to visualize where Eclipse had gone, his brow furrowing in the task.

Krayon's eyes snapped open as he remembered where to go. He praised himself on having such a good memory, for it had been years since he had visited Eclipse's spot. The back of his mind lingered on the fact that he had never personally been asked to go with Eclipse, but it didn't linger long.

This time Krayon walked through the shaded pathways, his body being calmed by the peaceful chirping of birds and the wind rustling through the leaves. He met a few people on the way, nodding his head or saying a small greeting.

He huffed. This was taking longer than he remembered. He hated it when things didn't go the way he wanted them to. Krayon quickened his pace, only to realize he recognized where he was. His lips grew into a twisted smile as he saw the little path off to the side. Maybe he would sneak up and see what the two were doing, his smile grew larger.

Krayon stepped off the worn path to the smaller one, slowly creeping toward his objective. When just feet away he dipped behind a thick tree, and steadied his breath. When he felt mentally and physically prepared, he turned and faced the tree, taking one last breath before slowly inching his face from behind his hiding spot. All the preparation in the world could not ready him for what he saw.

A/N: Okay, I will not wait a whole month before I post the next chapter, promise. Tell me what you think, please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Took me long enough. I just lost track of time, what with...well...I can't really blame it on college aps, 'cause I sent them in a long time ago. But, homework...and stuff like that... Okay, I'll try my hardest not wait _another_ month before updating.

Disclaimer: Nope, own nothing...

Chapter Four:

Eclipse's eyes fluttered open as he slowly regained consciousness. He felt sharp pains going up his back, and realized that he was sitting up. None of this surprised him, for he was known to sleep hunched over his desk over piles of paperwork. No, what surprised him was that he felt the warm kiss of the sun on his skin. He couldn't remember in his lifetime ever falling asleep outside. It was a new experience and one he never cared to repeat. His entire body felt frozen in that upright position, the grooves of the tree bark permanently pressed into his back. He groaned as he made to move, but then he noticed a light weight on his left shoulder. He groggily opened his eyes and looked in the general direction. Memories of just a few hours ago flooded his mind and he stopped moving, not wanting to wake the young boy.

His efforts were to no avail, for he felt the blond stir on his shoulder. Eclipse heard some incoherent mumbling, then Raenef's head slowly lifted from Eclipse's shoulder and steadied itself on it's spine, while a dazed and confused Raenef studied where he was with fogged over eyes.

When the barely awake Raenef finished recognizing where he was, he looked lazily over at Eclipse. Shivers went down Eclipse's back looking at the ethereal creature bathed in the sunlight with pale, seemingly glowing skin. His radiant blue eyes look innocent and mature at the same time, and his body was deceptively small and fragile looking. The boy in front of Eclipse's eyes stretched in a completely cat-like way, scrunching his nose up and yawning. When he was done, he slouched and looked back at Eclipse, only then noticing that the older man was staring at him. It didn't seem to phase him, in fact, it looked like he was enjoying the attention. Eclipse was utterly embarrassed when he realized what he was doing, jerking his gaze away and focusing intently on particularly fascinating tree root.

Eclipse relaxed back onto the tree. "I'd like to stay here a little longer if you don't mind. It's not every day I get to go outside."

A pleasant smile crept onto Raenef's face, lighting his glow even more. He crawled over to the tree and placed himself next to Eclipse, leaning on the tree too. He gazed out at the sky, his face changing from airy and carefree to contemplative and sad. Eclipse noticed this change and furrowed his brow. He shifted and leaned forward to look at Raenef's down turned face.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

Raenef's face changed instantly as he looked up again. He slowly closed his eyes and shook his head. Eclipse retreated, only mildly satiated with the response. Something was wrong, but he wasn't about to push his patient farther than he felt was manageable.

Raenef directed his gaze back up at the sky, positioning his face in direct angle with the sun, closing his eyes to prevent the ever-present damage the UV light could do. Once again, Eclipse couldn't help but look upon the face of what he swore was an angel, all of his features were perfectly symmetrical, soft and smooth on his delicate bone structure. And to be topped off with a halo of golden hair, the boy was just too much. Inside of Eclipse, the soft spot he had tried to harden was growing weaker, against the conscious decision of Eclipse. He wanted it to remain callous, so no one could ever hurt him. If he opened up to one person, would he break like a cracked dam with everyone else? He didn't want to take that chance, yet every second spent with his patient was adding more and more cracks in the dam. The one thing that made Eclipse calm about it was that it hadn't seemed to spread with other people. He was still cut-off from everyone else, maybe with the exception of his assistant, but that was mainly out of pity.

"I like the feeling of sun on my skin."

Eclipse's mind shot out of his thoughts. He hadn't said that. He didn't recognize the voice that said that. It was warm and comforting, sweet with just a hint of masculinity. It made his senses tingle, his heart beat faster, his mind go on the fritz...and he still couldn't figure out who said it. He was the only one that could talk...or, rather, would talk. His mind went blank as he slowly rotated his head to look at Raenef. His mind went completely empty, he could literally see in it a tumbleweed floating in the wind through what looked like a deserted town straight out of an old western television show. He gaped at the smallest possibility that Raenef had just talked to him, staring at the young boy who stared nonchalantly back at him.

"Did you just...?" Eclipse exclaimed in a rather weak, raspy voice. Raenef blushed a little, though Eclipse couldn't find enough neurons firing to wonder why.

"Well, I couldn't let you do all of the talking all of the time," he continued in that honey-voice. "Even if I do like the sound of your voice."

Eclipse didn't pick up on the complement. All he could think of was that his _mute_ patient had just talked. All at once his neurons started sending messages to random parts of his body, making his lips and right eye twitch uncontrollably and his hands shake. The only thought going through his head was: "My MUTE patient just talked." Of course, there were other sub-thoughts that didn't even register in Eclipse's conscious mind, such as, 'his voice is so silky', or 'that's so befitting he'd have a voice like that', and a couple of other less innocent thoughts including a Raenef and a pair of handcuffs.

"Y-you...you...talk...?" The great and infinitely intelligent Eclipse was at a loss for words.

"Uh huh," Raenef nodded his head condescendingly, but only in jest. "No one ever said I couldn't."

Eclipse couldn't get over the sounds that were coming out of the boy's mouth. They were actual sounds, forming actual words. Words that he understood! There were so many questions he wanted to ask Raenef, questions about why he wanted to go mute for so long, what traumatic events had happened in his life to give him delusions, why he had cut himself so many times yet always failed in cutting the vein. Eclipse was completely lost, and he hadn't the slightest clue in which direction he should start probing around. This must've shown on his face, for Raenef smiled childishly and bent over to be closer to his psychologist.

"What?" Such a simple question. 'What?'

There was a long, uncomfortable pause, though it only seemed to affect Eclipse. He kept going around his thoughts in circles, starting at one point, and somehow ending at that same point. It was kind of ironic, the previously mute boy was speaking as though he had never stopped, and the person who was supposed to talk to people to bring them out of an alternate reality, could hardly think, no less come up with coherent sentences. He stared straight into the faced that had amazed him minutes ago with a feat that he thought would take months of therapy to produce. And since he couldn't think of anything more intelligent to say, he just stated what first came to his mind.

"Your voice is lighter than I expected," Eclipse said, regaining the use of his vocal chords. It wasn't the most brilliant or profound thing he could've said, but it was something.

"Is that a good thing?" Raenef's hand went up to Eclipse's shoulder, gently brushing down his arm like there was a bug there. The boy didn't realize what this did, but suddenly all of Eclipse's thinking power appeared and started working overtime for the parts it missed.

"You're talking, to me, and I haven't asked any questions...about anything." Eclipse looked shocked and almost horrified at taking so much effort to do his job.

"Well, that's part of the reason I wanted to start talking again. You show an interest in what happened, not like the other times I was hospitalized. Those guys just wanted to fix me, not get to know me." Raenef said sadly, but then he smile again and continued. "So I want to tell you all about my life."

There was a certain lust for knowledge that Eclipse exuded, he wanted Raenef to tell him everything, and only him. He wanted to guard that information with his life, and make sure no one beyond him had any idea as to what Raenef had experienced. It was a rather bizarre feeling, because he knew he would have to share what psychological damage the boy had suffered with his psycho-pharmacologist, and, if he ever went, with his group psychologist. But that would mean sharing Raenef with all those people, and that's not what Eclipse wanted. Though he couldn't actually think that he could keep his patient from going through that. So Eclipse buried those feelings in the back of his mind, to be revisited when he felt like doing a little bit of self-analysis.

Without warning, Eclipse's mind decided that it was done holding back all the questions he had. His head snapped up to look at Raenef. "Why are you here? What did you do? What happened? Why did you cut? But you're so young. Did you snap? Have you ever followed the voices in your head? What's it like to be you?" All of these were followed in quick succession by countless more that got more and more inaudible, to the point where he was just rambling and Raenef had his head tilted to one side, looking utterly confused.

Eclipse barely heard "too much" before he felt pain on either side of his head. Was Raenef trying to stop him from talking by getting violent? But, if he was going to resort to that, then why did he pull his hair? And why didn't it hurt that bad? Granted it was enough to make Eclipse squeeze his eyes closed, but it let up. And then, when his mind was off of the pain in his temples, he felt something else, a light pressure on his lips. He couldn't grasp what Raenef was doing, his brain had been working too fast, and then to be stopped suddenly like that made him revert back to the one brain-celled creature he was before. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Raenef's face closer to his own than it had ever been. The realization hit him in the gut with the force of a hard ball thrown by a professional. He was being kissed. Instinct told him to push the boy away, and he followed it, but immediately regretted his decision. Raenef's eyes opened in shock and started to tear as he looked on his therapist.

"I...I'm sor..." He started. But he didn't finish his sentence due to being interrupted by heavy sobbing.

Eclipse didn't know what to do, his mind screamed "UNETHICAL," but he wanted to so bad. He hadn't seen it before, but he wasn't just fascinated by the boy, he was oddly attracted to the awkward, gangly blond. It was disturbing that he was attracted to someone so young, but seeing as the other party in question obviously had no objections, he decided to through his ethics out the window, if only just this once. Gently, not like the previous experience, he cupped Raenef's face in his hands and slowly lifted up the boy's face. For a second, he looked into the watery blue eyes before him. Then he dipped in and pressed his own lips against Raenef's tear-stained ones. He heard a little whimper of surprise, and smiled into the kiss, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue over the other's lips. They parted warily, as if Raenef wasn't sure, but Eclipse grabbed the opportunity. Raenef tasted like, well, like nothing Eclipse had ever tasted before, he was sweet and spicy, subtle and completely captivating. Eclipse literally thought he was kissing an angel. Raenef's delicate hands went up to Eclipse's broad shoulders, trailed tantalizingly down his arms, and covered his hands lightly, his fingertips brushing on Eclipse's own fingers and sending shockwaves to the black-haired man's brain.

Eclipse pulled away, not because he wanted to, but because his chest was starting to burn from the lack of oxygen. He took a couple of deep breaths, and looked back at Raenef. He was adorable. His body was frozen in the position Eclipse had left it, sitting up on his knees, his hands hovering an inch away from his face...and his face...his eyes were as big as saucers, but they were no longer blurred with tears. His petal pink lips were still partially open, just enough to make them look irresistible.

"There's no need to be sorry," Eclipse said. Raenef's lips quivered and, if possible, his eyes got even larger and threatened to release the tears stored in them. Eclipse wished he hadn't said anything sentimental. He stood up and extended a hand to the blond. "We should go, it's getting late."

Raenef took his hand and stood up, swiping at the dirt and grass that clung to him. He hadn't noticed that the sun was starting to set, but then again, he wasn't really paying attention to the sun.

They walked back to the main building in a comfortable silence.

Krayon trampled the plant life on his way back to the main trail with all the power he could muster. He had gone through various stages to get to rage, denial, despair, rationalization. But there was no rationalizing what he saw. Besides being completely unethical, Eclipse was kissing someone else! Someone else! Oh, and the part that got Krayon was that it wasn't just some looney patient that could easily be taken care of, it was the one almost completely sane person Eclipse had as a patient. That dorky little mute blond. Though, Krayon couldn't be completely taken aback by what he witnessed, after all, he had suspected a slight attraction from Eclipse to the boy a while back. But that still didn't change the fact that Eclipse was kissing him!

Krayon didn't know what to do. Usually, a psychologist would be fired for that kind of behavior, but fire Eclipse? That would mean Eclipse would be sent far away, and never have any reason to return. That would make seducing him a very difficult task indeed. He could try and blackmail Eclipse into dating him, but Eclipse would figure a way to get out of it, he was too sharp. So blackmail was out of the question. Maybe he could have Raenef transferred to another hospital? No, there would be no reason, and even he in his infinite power would need a reason. And, to his displeasure, Eclipse was making a little progress with the boy. He could see a difference in the way Raenef carried himself in the dining hall. He was less slouched over, more confident.

Krayon slammed the doors to the main building open. Without stopping for anyone, he walked to his office and plopped down on his couch, his coat falling on the coffee table and sliding off, taking some pieces of paper down with it. His red-haired assistant looked up at him, her face scrunched up in annoyance, but with a little bit of an unsaid question gleaming in her green eyes.

"You messed up my papers," she accused, looking down at the papers now landing on the ground. "You're such a drama-king."

"Am not!" He shouted, but she just gave him a look that suggested "uh huh" and knelt down to get the papers. He sighed and got off the couch to help.

His brain strayed back to the question of what he was going to do about the situation with Eclipse and Raenef. He could find nothing he could do to Eclipse, without Eclipse leaving or fighting back. He really didn't think he was clever enough to have a battle-of-the-wits with Eclipse. But... An evil smile twisted the corners of his mouth up. He could do something to Raenef. Eclipse would never know, and maybe Krayon could get points for being sympathetic to him, be a shoulder to cry on. Though he seriously doubted if Eclipse would cry if something happened to _that boy_, as he started referring to Raenef. He seriously doubted whether anything could make Eclipse cry, but that wasn't one of his current worries. Yes, he could do something to _that boy_. Maybe try out a new treatment, a cocktail of opiates might be nice, a little stay in solitary confinement? Maybe he would see if lobotomy really did work, and was abandoned prematurely. Electroshock therapy always did wonders to anything, a quick jolt to the brain. He would have to think up more, but in the time being, he was satisfied with his plan.

"Doctor?"

He was pulled back into reality by the voice of his assistant. He noticed he was laughing quietly, sinisterly, and Erutis had a bizarre look. He thought he heard her say something else, but her lips weren't moving. Then the voices got louder and he knew what they were. Krayon shook his head a couple of times and the sounds disappeared. This happened every once in a while, Krayon didn't know why, and frankly he didn't care to find out, he got some of his most efficient treatments through these voices.

"Nothing, nothing," he replied still smiling with the twinkling stars in his eyes, but Erutis knew what he was thinking, if only the general idea of it and none of the specifics. She knew she was going to be pulled into another one of his "off-the-books" treatments. The thing that got her, too, was that she always enjoyed doing these projects with her mentor, sometimes, he could be a brilliant man.

A/N: Won't wait another month!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hehehehe, I wasn't aware that I hadn't posted Chapter Five, so you readers had to wait extra long until I finished my next chapter. Sorry. But at least now you get two chapters that are relatively close together in posting dates. Just need to go over the next chapter for any screw ups and it'll be post-able. I kinda changed the story a little from how I wanted it to go in the beginning, so I'm debating putting it up at a lower rating. I dunno what to do...

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Demon Diary.

Chapter Five:

Raenef was laying on his stomach, almost swallowed up by his huge, fluffy down comforter, his index finger tracing the wood carvings in his head board. It displayed a pleasant scene of cute forest animals playing together under the canopy of large trees, but Raenef wasn't paying attention to the minor details of the carvings, his mind was in a different place.

He sighed and turned over on his back. The light blue gossamer curtains swayed in the wind from the open window, and his blond hair tickled his face. He sighed again. He had been doing that a lot since yesterday, and the reason didn't escape him. But what was Raenef going to say to Eclipse? Before they parted ways last night, Raenef told Eclipse that he would tell the older man all about his past, but he didn't want to recall that. He had spent so much time repressing those images that he had no desire to relive them. He was so pulled that he felt on the verge of tears, but then he would remember the kiss and be elated again. _These mood swings can't be good for me_, he thought. Raenef looked over at his miniature grandfather clock and frowned. He only had thirty minutes before Eclipse would come, expecting to be told a fabulous story of adversity. It was a story a adversity, but Raenef didn't feel up to telling it. He turned over on his side and stared out the window. The sky outside was a perfect match to his mood, a fine day, but marred with a solitary gray cloud that threatened rain. He pulled his knees up and hugged himself, pulling the blankets up around his body like a cocoon, and fell asleep.

----

Eclipse was in a serious state of distress. He may as well have been banging his head on the desk, and had considered it at certain points. He sat in his chair, his elbows perched on the desk and his hands threaded through his long, black hair. He had kissed one of his patients! And it wasn't just an innocent little peck, it was full on! What had happened to him? He used to be so disconnected from his patient's lives, he would observe from the outside and make suggestions, he would _never _get involved. Yet, what did he do? He got involved, he got _fucking_ involved. Eclipse balled his hands into fists and pulled his hair. Involved! He dropped his head on his desk and stayed there, letting the cool wood calm him down.

Eclipse took a long, cleansing breath. If he was going to go have a session with Raenef, one that promised to be a very long session, then he was going to have to pull himself together. He would just have to push down these emotions until he could resolve them at a more appropriate time. He felt like a hypocrite for doing that though, because he always told his patients to confront their emotions when they happen, and not to bury them.

Eclipse sat straight up in his leather chair, took another deep breath and held it. He closed his eyes and counted backward from ten, letting all the stress release from his body. This method had always worked for him in the past, when he needed to be very calm very fast. When he got to one, he exhaled slowly and opened his eyes. The world looked fresh and new, and he felt as though he could tackle anything. He would not think of what he had done, or the repercussions of it would be if anyone found out. He would go to Raenef's room and sit in his big chair and listen to everything Raenef had to say, just like he had done countless times in the past.

Comforted with his resolve, Eclipse stood up and walked toward the door. He had a look of determination in his eyes, and only one thought on his brain, not to think too much. If he thought too much he would get back into that downward spiral and possibly not be able to get back out. So when he was walking down the halls toward Raenef's room, he was thinking about the weather, or about the fancy oil paintings hanging in the hallway. Really, he would think about anything that wouldn't lead him back to the events that happened earlier.

He was so busy not thinking about Raenef that he walked right past the boy's room. He had gotten a few doors down before he realized this, and inwardly laughed at himself all the way back. Eclipse stood in front of Raenef's door, key card in hand and prepared to be slide down the slot to allow Eclipse entry into the room. Eclipse took one last breath in and quickly swiped the card down, feeling oddly relieved when the door clicked open. He walked inside and automatically looked over to the couch, but seeing no one there he turned his head to the balcony. The two doors were slightly open, to allow a little breeze in the room, but no one was out there. He heard something come from the bed, and since this was Raenef's room, it must've been Raenef in the bed.

Eclipse pulled back the curtains and found a small ball of blankets wrapped around a peacefully sleeping Raenef. His face looked as if he was on the verge of nirvana, with his pink lips curled up at the ends. His hair was out of it's ponytail, falling around his face as if it was placed specifically there by the angels. Eclipse bent down and brushed some of the stray hairs from Raenef's face. Then he heard something. It was quiet, and almost sounded like half of a word, so Eclipse bent down further to hear what the blond was saying. His ear was just centimeters away from Raenef's mouth when Eclipse could finally make out what he was saying, and a small smile appeared on his face. Raenef was saying Eclipse's name, over and over again at a slow pace.

He started to come back up, when he noticed that his head wouldn't move farther than about two feet from Raenef's head. He looked over at the source of the problem and groaned. Raenef had the majority of his hair in a tight fist. Eclipse offered a little resistance to see if he could get out of the vice, but to no avail. He was just about to bring his hands to Raenef's when suddenly his face was on the bed, his eyes wide in surprise. He shifted a little to have a better view, and just barely had enough room to arch his head back to see Raenef's still peaceful face. He didn't want to wake Raenef, but he didn't want to be in the uncomfortable position of kneeling on the floor with his back all crooked and neck arched at that angle. Eclipse didn't have to wait long, for within a minute in that position Raenef's eyes slowly opened.

"Ah!" Raenef screamed in surprise. He immediately let go of Eclipse's hair, and Eclipse stood up stretching out the stiffness in his back. He frowned, and as being stiff from being in one position for a minute was a sign of aging, and Eclipse didn't think of himself as being that old.

"I'm so sorry," Raenef apologized. "Sometimes I have this reflex that makes me grab things in my sleep..." He drifted off.

"That's okay, you only surprised me a little," Eclipse said. "I've never had a patient that had pulled me in his bed before." The moment that came out of Eclipse's mouth he regretted it, it had sounded completely wrong. Raenef turned cherry red, and his eyes grew large.

Raenef scooted toward the edge of the bed closest to Eclipse, unable to look the taller man in the eyes, and tentatively put his feet on the cold floor. Cautiously, he looked up at Eclipse, who was still kicking himself for saying something vulgar. Eclipse looked back down at Raenef, and there was a moment of silence.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Eclipse noticed that Raenef was in his pajamas, which matched the color theme of the room. "You can sit on the couch." He continued.

Eclipse was grateful that Raenef didn't ask any questions, and walked over to his chair. He plopped down into it, slouching to a level he had never reached before. Ever since he met Raenef he had been doing things that he would've never thought he could do. Like kiss a patient...NO! Eclipse told himself he would not get caught up in that again. He couldn't wallow in self pity in front of Raenef, that would only embarrass him more. He barely had enough time to compose himself before Raenef returned.

Eclipse almost laughed out loud, and in his haste to cover up his hilarity he choked on air.

"Are you okay?" Raenef asked in concern.

"Y-yes," Eclipse managed to say.

Raenef was wearing the most ridiculous pair of blue jean overalls that made him look even younger than he already was. He may as well have been wearing a little sailors hat with a mother duck and three ducklings embroidered on it and carrying a pail and shovel, just to complete the outfit. With that thought, Eclipse tried to swallow more laughs.

Raenef was completely oblivious to Eclipse's visions of him, and he fell onto the couch, throwing his legs on the end of it and getting comfortable.

"Why aren't you wearing your coat today?" Raenef asked. This pulled Eclipse out of his own thoughts, and he looked down at his attire. He was wearing a plain black button up shirt, but there was no white lab coat over it. Eclipse quickly came to the conclusion that he was so distracted when he left his office that he had forgotten to put it on.

"I guess I left it in my office," Eclipse said.

"Oh."

There was another silence between them, Raenef was stalling because he didn't want to start talking about his life, and Eclipse didn't know how to start the conversation about Raenef's past.

"Shall we start?" Eclipse asked.

Raenef shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but finally stopped the battle within himself and acquiesced.

"Yes, alright," Raenef relented.

Eclipse could feel the resistance radiating off of Raenef, and it made him confused and pained. He didn't want to force Raenef to do something that he didn't want to do, but then again, it was Raenef who said he would tell Eclipse this information in the first place. He let his kindness overcome his curiosity.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Eclipse said quietly. He was hoping that Raenef would understand that he was trying to be nice, but also wanted to give the feeling that he really did want to hear this.

Luckily for Eclipse, Raenef sat straight up and started waving his arms in an attempt to stop any more of those kinds of ideas from entering Eclipse's mind. "No, no, no, I do want to tell you," Raenef said hurriedly. "It's just, I don't know where to begin..."

"Start at the beginning, start with your parents and early years," Eclipse offered.

Raenef seemed to consider this. "Yes," he nodded his head. "I'll start at the beginning."

A/N: It's kinda short, but I didn't want to put anymore in it. Please review. Next will be up soon. I'm not lying this time!


End file.
